1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cylinder type silk-screen printing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus capable of moving a print frame independently from its cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cylinder type silk-screen printing devices, ink sticks on the silk-screen and the cylinder after repetitive printing operations. This sticking of the ink will degrade the quality of printing work. Because of this, it is necessary to frequently and properly wipe ink from the silk-screen and cylinder and to keep them clean.
A cleaning method for the purpose stated above, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,124. According to this disclosed printing machine, a paper ejecting base 101 is installed in a swingable manner as shown in FIG. 6 of the present application. During printing operations, the paper ejecting base 101 is held in a horizontal orientation as indicated by the two-dot chain. Thus, it feeds printing paper P sent by the rotation of cylinder 100 to a recovering device (not shown in the drawings).
To clean the inside of the machine, the paper ejecting base 101 is swung in the direction indicated by the arrow in FIG. 6 to the suspended position indicated by solid lines. This opens the space below the print frame 102. Thus an operator can lean into the printing machine to wipe ink from the bottom face of silk-screen 103 and the periphery of the cylinder 100.
Since the print frame 102 is located at the rear of the cylinder 100 within the machine, the operator has to lean the upper portion of his body into the machine in order to wipe ink from the entire cylinder and silk-screen. However, fitting into the limited space in the machine is difficult, especially for a tall man.
Therefore, when a large operator tries to wipe ink from the inner parts, ink sometimes remains partially unremoved. The remaining ink sticks firmly on the rear face of silk-screen 103, thereby obstructing good printing operation thereafter.